The legend returns Plunky II
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE! Oh yes, here it is, Plunky returns! Happy Halloween!


The legend returns - Plunky II  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Angels? Oh, no, no, no! Angels don't like getting their hands dirty. You know, upper management types!"  
  
****  
  
By popular demand, and just in time for Halloween, we see the return of Plunky! I may make this a yearly Halloween thing...like the Thanksgiving Turkey fics. Obviously, it would be a good idea to read 'The dark legend of Plunky' before you read this...just in case your wondering what Plunky is...  
  
***  
  
A few days had passed since that fatefull Halloween night, Plunky had never been brought up since Jamie had fessed up that he had disguised himself as said creature to scare off the other mutants of the mansion. Xavier had decided it would be a WONDERFULL idea to get the students to tidy up the mansion and put all the Halloween decoarations away, and had given everyone their own tasks to do. Rogue gave a disgruntled sigh as she shifted through a bunch of old holiday decorations in the storage attic, making it a point NOT to stare at Warren, who had only arrived at the Institute by the request of the Professor, not realising the request was to put VERY old Halloween decorations in a dark, dusty attic.....with almost every female in the institute under the age of twenty one staring at him wistfully....it was scary. Besides, this attic was creepy. He could have SWORN he heard a scuffling noise a little while back....he just wanted to put the stupid decorations away, and get out of the Bayville area, pronto. He just about jumped out of his skin when he felt something latch onto his arm.  
  
"Wow, your wings are so full and big...more so than usual!", said Tabby, batting her eyelashes at him while the other girls watched from behind the door. Warren cleared his throat.  
  
"It's my winter plumage", he said, more than a little embaressed by this fact.  
  
"Oooooh they're so soft" said Tabby, stroking his wings, "like eilderdown"  
  
Warren gave a disgruntled snort and nudged his wings away from her.  
  
"Do you mind?, they ARE attached, you know", he said.  
  
"Oh but they're so pretty", said Tabby, "may i have a feather?"  
  
"....No"  
  
Tabby pouted and for a brief second, the fear of her actually RIPPING a feather off him shot into Warren's mind....no, she wouldn't do that...would she? He took a step back...just in case, then paused, hearing what sounded like a rattle.  
  
"Hey...did you guys hear that?", Rogue narrowed her eyes, shifting through the boxes when something small and furry darted past her, "argghhhhh!!!".  
  
She screamed blue murder and chose to hide behind Warren. The girls at the door scattering, screaming something about a 'Plunky'.  
  
"...Why must you all gather around me?", said Warren with a sigh, "like i could possibly protect you in such a small space, i haven't got enough room to stretch my wings out!"  
  
As if to prove his point, Warren tried to unfold his 16 foot wingspan. Unfortunately, one of his wing-tips hit the catch holding the door open, causing it to slam shut.  
  
"Uh oh", said Tabby.  
  
"What do you mean 'uh oh'?", said Warren, "we just open the door, right?"  
  
He walked over to it and jiggled the handle...nothing.  
  
"Well, since Jamie's 'adventure' in here last year....the door's never been the same", said Rogue, "it only opens from the outside now".  
  
"That...really isn't good", said Warren, "can't Kurt or Kitty get us out?"  
  
"They are on the other side of town buying food!", said Tabby, "i COULD try to explode the..."  
  
She trailed off catching Rogue's stare. It was the 'we are but TWO ladies trapped in a small room with a VERY handsome, eligible bachelor who also happens to be a multi-millionaire' look. Tabby decided that to 'escape' would be crazy.  
  
"..But it won't work", said Tabby, "oh well, looks like we'll have to sit tight for a bit, huh, Warren?"  
  
"I hate my life", Warren concluded, sitting on a box.  
  
******  
  
"I spy with my little eye, something begining with D".  
  
Warren took a long time to stare at Tabby.  
  
"Dust...like it was the last FOUR TIMES!", he said.  
  
"Awww you guessed it", said Tabby, then shrugged, "oh well"  
  
"A'h wonder when someone will come up here to look for us", mused Rogue, "we could be here for days...DAYS!".  
  
It was then the door jiggled, then opened, Roberto walking in.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you all doing in here?", he said, stepping though, letting go of the door.  
  
"KEEP IT OPEN!", shouted Warren...but it was too late, the door slammed shut, entraping yet another in the attic.  
  
"Oh", said Roberto, looking at the door, "that's not good"  
  
"Use your super stength to get us out!!!", said Warren desperately, he would never, EVER come to this house again for as long as he lived.  
  
"With what sunlight?", said Roberto dryly, motioning to the dark attic.  
  
"Well, this is just GREAT!", snapped Tabby, then smiled, "just great"  
  
What could be better than being trapped in a room with an handsome, rich bachelor? Being trapped in a room with TWO handsome, rich bachelors!  
  
"Hey, i know what we can do, we can tell Warren about Plunky!", said Tabby, settling down next to Roberto and giving him a grin.  
  
"Plunky?...no wait, i don't think i WANT to know", said Warren  
  
"Sure you do!", said Tabby, "Rogue?"  
  
"Why do a'h have to tell him?", she snapped, "it's nothing but a silly story about a 'monster' that's suposed to live up here is all"  
  
"Oh thanks a lot!", said Roberto, "i'd forgoten about him!...back to the nightmares again"  
  
Warren blinked a few times.  
  
"Monster?"  
  
And thus Tabby launched into the legend of Plunky..and exactly WHAT Jamie had done to them. After she had finished, Warren gave a snort.  
  
"Oh man, you people are so gulible", he said, "more so than those odd people that follow me around, asking if i'm a REAL angel".  
  
"Well.....i can't figure out WHY they'd think that", pointed out Tabby dryly, "you know...i think the blonde hair and expansive wingspan must throw them off ever so slightly"  
  
The look Warren threw her could have melted an iceberg.  
  
"Well, think yourself lucky you can blend in", he said, "Whenether people see me they go, 'Ooooh look, an ANGEL!. Lets go and ask if he'll bless us, or grant us a miracle!!!' I was MOBBED by Jehovas Witnesses yesterday!"  
  
"Curucachoo"  
  
"Oh and don't even START with the bird impressions", said Warren.  
  
"I didn't say anything", said Tabby.  
  
"Me either", said Rogue.  
  
"Don't look at me", added Roberto.  
  
"Then who the heck went Curucachoo?", said Warren, blinking.  
  
The door suddenly began to rattle ominously. Roberto squeaked in terror and hid behind a box. The door rattled some more before it opened, Amara and Jamie stepping in.  
  
"Hey guys, whatcha hiding up here for?", said Jamie, kicking the door closed with his foot.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", cried Tabby, staring at the door, "aww...DAMN!"  
  
Roberto peeked his head out from behind the boxes, seeing what the 'threat' was, and cleared his throat.  
  
"And THAT'S how you pull off an avoidance manouvre!", he said with a proud nod  
  
"Wimp", said Tabby  
  
"Well, we're all stuck here again!", snapped Rogue  
  
She blinked as she felt something brush against her back. She turned to Warren next to her and punched him in the arm.  
  
"Owww!", said Warren, flinching back and holding his arm, "what did i do?!"  
  
"You keep those wings of yours to yourself, Worthington!", she said icily.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" protested Warren  
  
"Maybe it was Plunky", said Amara, shooting a look at Jamie.  
  
"Hey, i just came in!", said Jamie, holding up his hands, "i can't believe you guys are still sore about that!"  
  
"Yeah, well being terrifed beyond al rational means DOES make you a little bitter", said Tabby.  
  
"Well, soooorrrry for wnating to have a little bit of fun", Jamie bit back, "i'm twelve, you expect me to act mature?"  
  
Everyone fell silent for a minute, each wondering how on earth they were going to get out, how long they would be trapped...and who they would eat first if it came down to it. After a while, Tabitha grew bored, and decided to return the conversation to Warren's wings.  
  
"So....do you use any special kind of conditioner on those things?"  
  
Before Warren could reply, there was a rattling sound and something shifted through the shadows.  
  
"Cawcaw cawcaw!"  
  
".....Please tell me that was you, Jamie", said Amara.  
  
"It....it wasn't me", said Jamie with a nervous laugh  
  
"Crucachoo"  
  
Everyone turned to see a shadowy figure in the dim light, claws glinted slightly...big big claws.  
  
"It's PLUNKY!!!", screamed Roberto, "and we have no fish heads to appease it. Why do we have no fish heads, WHY?!!!!"  
  
"Eat Warren first!!!", shouted Rogue, "he'll taste just like chicken!!"  
  
"HEY!", said Warren.  
  
"Crucawcaw?"  
  
Plunky moved slightly forward, still staying in the shadows, cocking it's head to the side.  
  
"Okay, that's it, i'm not going to die!", shouted Tabby, exploding the closet wall to her, making a huge hole which she fell though. Unfortunately, this wall led straight to Ororo's garden, landing them into a jungle.The others ran through close behind her, all screaming for mercy.  
  
"We're gonna die here!", said Jamie, "this is it, end of the road, man!"  
  
"I can't believe i'm gouing to die in a jungle with a goth, a keleptomaniac, a kid, a princess and an angel", said Roberto with a wimper.  
  
"Wait, a'h see the door!", said Rogue, running towards it like her life depended on it.  
  
The other followed, Amara letting out a scream as a plant next to her started to rustle.  
  
"It's following us!!!!", she screamed, "this is just like The Lost World where the Raptors were hunting those people through the long grass....i'll shut up now"  
  
Rogue pulled desperately on the door handle, damn Ororo for locking it! Who would lock a greehouse up?....Okay, graunted the other kids tended to mess with her plants, but why didn't Storm see an emergency like THIS coming along?!!!  
  
"Cruoo cachoooo"  
  
Tabbith gave an allmighty scream, throwing a boom ball at the door and exploding the lock off, everyone falling out into the main attic area. Screaming all the way, they ran downstairs..and didn't stop until they reached the common room.  
  
*****  
  
"Relax", said Xavier to the group as they were huddled together in sheer terror in the corner of his study, "there's nothing to be frightened of...just a silly Halloween myth"  
  
Hank walked into the room with a smile.  
  
"Ororo and i checked around all of upstairs, there's nothing there", he said.  
  
"You see?", said Xavier, cocking his head to the side and smiling like the gentle old school teacher he was.  
  
Warren stood up shakily, heading for the door.  
  
"I'm going home to my nice big estate", he said, "where i have all my nice, big security measures..oh and the hounds...i'll have to release the hounds"  
  
Still muttering to himself, he went through the front door and took off to the sky. Xavier wheeled around to Roberto, Jamie, Amara, Tabby and Rogue.  
  
Now all of you head off to bed, it's late, and there is honestly nothing to be afraid of", he said, "there are no such things as monsters"  
  
Rather nervously, the teens nodded and headed off to their rooms, as soon as they were gone, Xavier turned to look at Hank.  
  
"Is Plunky okay?"  
  
"Yes", said Hank with a nod, "Ororo found him hiding in a bunch of Orchids. We've fed him and put him back where he belongs, i replastered the wall"  
  
"Good", said Xaveir with a nod, "let's make that attic out of bounds for the students from now on, mmmm?"  
  
"Agreed"  
  
And inside his attic home, Plunky hid in the shadows, happily chomping on fish heads.  
  
*******  
  
Tee hee, you like. You know...i'm actually getting attached to Plunky, yes i am.Do review, and you shall see Plunky again next Halloween. 


End file.
